What You Mean to Me
by Yuki-chan Killua-kun e Koyomi
Summary: Naruto e Hinata nasceram para ser um casal... Mas um nunca conseguiu dizer o que sente pelo outro... O que se passará no coração deles? Conseguirão se declarar? Só lendo para descobrir XD


**N/A: Essa fic foi inspirada numa música do cantor Sterling Knight. Se não gostam do cantor, não me culpem. A música é muito bonita mesmo! Por isso, coloquei um casal especial. Se Naruto pertencesse a mim, o Naruto já estaria com a Hinata há tempos... e seria um desastre. Mas como ele pertence ao tio Kishimoto, deixe assim mesmo. Minha primeira Songfic deem um desconto.**

_What You Mean To Me_

Hinata estava sentada num banco sozinha, olhando para aquele belo céu de Konoha. Um dia de festa para comemorar o Dia da bela kunoichi de cabelos roseados que desaparecera havia anos de sua vila. Hinata se sentia muito culpada de não contar o que sentia a um certo loiro de olhos azuis...

Can't blame you

(Não posso culpar você)

For thinking

(Por pensar)

That you never really knew me at all

(Que você nunca me conheceu realmente)

Naruto andava bem animado pela Vila da Folha, mas no fundo estava um pouco triste por sua amiga ter desaparecido. Ela sempre dizia "Naruto, ande logo! Conta pra ela o que você sente". Mas nunca poderia contar, porque simplesmente nasceram em mundos e lugares diferentes.

I tried to

(Eu tentei)

Deny you

(Negar você)

But nothing ever made me feel so wrong

(Mas nada nunca me fez sentir tão mal)

Aproximando-se de um banco muito familiar, viu a garota de olhos perolados. Ela estava realmente linda aquela noite, mas suas feições não diziam a mesma coisa. Pareciam tristes para um rosto tão bonito como o dela.

I thought I was protecting you

(Eu pensei que estava protegendo você)

From everything that I'd go through

(De tudo por que eu iria passar)

But I know that we got lost along the way

(Mas eu sei que nós nos perdemos ao longo do caminho)

Aquela imagem me apareceu de repente... Sakura-chan falando comigo para me declarar. Mas eu pensei que a protegeria a partir do momento que pensasse que não gostava dela. Quem mereceria um demonio? Quem aceitaria viver ao lado de um? Simplesmente ninguém! Nem seus pais e parentes permitiriam isso... Ela era de um clã nobre e EU? De nenhum! Sou apenas um órfão com a Kyuubi dentro de mim.

Here I am

(Aqui estou eu)

With all my heart

(Com todo o meu coração)

I hope you understand

(Espero que você entenda)

I know I let you down

(Eu sei que te decepcionei)

But I'm never gonna make that mistake again

(Mas eu nunca vou cometer aquele erro novamente)

Agora eu percebi que não tem mais nada nesse mundo que me impeça de ficar com você... Aproximei-me e você me olhou com aqueles olhos perolados cheios de lágrimas. Percebi que estava chorando. Então lhe disse:

-Não chore, Hinata-chan. Você não precisa chorar. Estou aqui com você...

-Naruto-kun... E-eu... te amo...

You brought me closer

(Você trouxe-me mais perto)

To who I really am

(De quem realmente sou)

Come take my hand

(Venha pegar minha mão)

As três palavras mais emocionantes para mim "Eu Te Amo"... Aproximei-me de seu rosto e sussurrei:

-Eu também...

I want the world to see

(Eu quero que o mundo veja)

What you mean to me

(O que você significa para mim)

What you mean to me

(O que você significa para mim)

-Hinata-chan, eu sempre te amei, mas nunca demonstrei o que você merecia. Te ignorei como se você não existisse no meu coração a não ser como uma simples amiga... Mas agora estou aqui. Se me der mais uma chance, eu prometo que a farei a garota mais feliz do mundo inteiro. Mostrarei a todos que não importa quem somos. Podemos ser felizes desse jeito.

Just know that

(Apenas saiba que)

I'm sorry

(Eu sinto muito)

I never wanted to make you feel so small

(Eu nunca quis fazer você se sentir tão pequena)

A story

(Uma história)

Is just beginning

(Está apenas começando)

For let the truth break down these walls

(Por isso, deixe a verdade por abaixo essas paredes)

Olhei os seus olhos. Eles brilhavam com a lua. E parecia que ela estava sorrindo para nós. Me senti tão feliz com aquilo... Então falei com uma voz firme:

- Eu aceito, Naruto-kun! Foi o que mais desejei na minha vida inteira.

Por fim nos beijamos.

And every time I think of you

(E toda vez que penso em você)

I think of how you pushed me through

(Eu penso em como você me moveu até o fim)

And show me how much better I could be

(E me mostrou o quanto eu poderia ser melhor)

- Hinata-chan... eu pedirei ao seu pai quantas vezes for necessário para ele nos deixar ser felizes PARA SEMPRE! Vou provar para ele que mesmo um demonio como eu pode ser feliz de verdade ao lado de uma garota linda, maravilhosa e extremamente inteligente como você... MINHA Pérola.

Here I am

(Aqui estou eu)

With all my heart

(Com todo o meu coração)

I hope you understand

(Espero que você entenda)

I know I let you down

(Que eu sei que te decepcionei)

But I'm never gonna make that mistake again

(Mas eu nunca vou cometer aquele erro novamente)

- Eu sei que sim, Naruto-kun.

You brought me closer

(Você trouxe-me mais perto)

To who I really am

(De quem realmente sou)

Come take my hand

(Venha pegar minha mão)

I want the world to see

(Eu quero que o mundo veja)

What you mean to me

(O que você significa para mim)

Por quê? Por que demorei tanto tempo pra perceber que a Sakura-chan estava certa? Sobre tudo... Principalmente sobre mim e a Hinata-chan. Pena que não posso vê-la para dizer a simples palavra.

Bridge:

(Ponte:)

You make me feel like I, myself

(Você me faz sentir como eu, eu mesmo)

Instead of being someone else

(Ao invés de ser outra pessoa)

I wanna live that every day

(Eu quero viver isso todo dia)

Means say what no one else would say

(Significa dizer o que ninguém mais diria)

You know exactly how to get to me

(Você sabe exatamente como chegar até mim)

You know is what I mean

(Você sabe é o que eu quero dizer)

Is what I mean

(É o que eu quero dizer)

-Arigatou...

Hinata me olhou como se tivesse um ponto de interrogação em sua cabeça.

- Sakura-chan... Por tudo... você sempre esteve certa.

- Sobre o que, Naruto-kun?

Here I am

(Aqui estou eu)

With all my heart

(Com todo o meu coração)

I hope you understand

(Espero que você entenda)

I know I let you down

(Que eu sei que te decepcionei)

But I'm never gonna make that mistake again

(Mas eu nunca vou cometer aquele erro novamente)

- Sobre nós... ela sempre me dizia para me declarar para você, mas sempre tive medo...

- Medo do quê?

- De você estar ao lado de um demônio...

- Eu nunca estive ao lado de um demônio.

- Como?

- Estive sempre ao lado do MEU Naruto-kun.

You brought me closer

(Você trouxe-me mais perto)

To who I really am

(De quem realmente sou)

Come take my hand

(Venha pegar minha mão)

I want the world to see

(Eu quero que o mundo veja)

What you mean to me

(O que você significa para mim)

What you mean to me

(O que você significa para mim)

Naquela noite, não só a lua sorria para aquele novo casal, mas também uma certa garota de Cabelos Roseados, que por fim disse:

- Eu sabia que iam dar certo, Naruto. Sempre soube.

E voltou para as sombras ao lado de um misterioso ninja das sombras.

N/A: E aí galerinha? Gostaram? Ou não? [yuki: i.i] Deixem um comentário para um autor feliz e seus cúmplices [yuki: ò_ób]. Escolhi esse casal porque sempre achei muito engraçado... Um garoto desastrado e uma garota muito tímida. Um não tem coragem de dizer o que sente pelo outro. Então dei só uma ajudinha, na minha opinião. Por isso que é FOREVER NARUHINA aqui no Meu Heart.


End file.
